I Don't Really Like You
by prettylittleamour
Summary: this is literally the worst thing I have ever written oh my g o d the only reason anyone should ever read this is to boost their own writing confidence jfc


Well, hello again. This is a songfic for Lollie Pop.

Not much more to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Don't Really Like You**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know what you're trying to do  
Make me fall for you…_

Lilly walked through the halls of Malibu High and looked for her pale blue tin locker.

"Hey, girl. Sup?"

Oh my God. I wish this dude would leave me alone.

"Hi… Was it Chris? Okay, then, bye." I try to resist the urge to pull my hair out.

I start to go to my locker, when I see Oliver over there, waiting. 

"Hey Lills. That guy bothering you again?"

"Yeah, whatever. I really wish he would transfer. Ready for Algebra?" Oliver's got a look of sarcasm on his face.

"When is anyone ever ready for math?" He breaks into a light chuckle.

His laugh is so cute…

---------

Later, in Algebra, Chris kept smiling at me, as if my knees should be weak or something.

Oh, God, save me from this jerk.

_Oh why  
I want you to leave  
leave me alone  
Everywhere I go,  
You'll always be there,  
Try to give you hints to leave  
(But it's like it came of the other ear)_

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey, babe." Chris said to me after the bell rang.

"Look, butthole, you've got a lot of nerve to call me babe." My fists clench.

"Ooh, I like em' feisty!" He is so disgusting.

Oh, to reach over and just wring his neck. His scrawny little nick which belongs on a bird, not a guy._  
_  
_I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you_

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

It's lunch now. Oliver, Miley, and me are sitting at our usual table.

"You guys! He's got an ego bigger than Jake Ryan's. It's so sickening." I say, particularly to Miley. Oliver's not a big one for girl talk, but he does care about this situation, which is sweet.

"Ha, yeah, right," Miley twists her finger around a strand of her curled hair. "But at least Jake is cute... and sweet… and…"

"Okay, thank you, Miley." Oliver looks about ready to throw up._  
_  
_Why have you done this to me  
You know I'm busy  
Oh why  
I've been nice so far  
But I can't take it anymore_

Chris McRussen thinks he's more popular than any other guy in this school. But, of course, he's not.

He's kind of a dork, and I usually think dorks are cute, take Oliver for instance, but this is different. Chris actually thinks he's popular, so he always goes up to the cheerleaders and flirts with them.

And then the jocks threw him in the garbage can. There's a photo of him in the year book, just sitting in that green plastic trash can. He always said that photo was staged.

Hahaha. Make me laugh.

He's also got mousy brown hair, which he slicks back all the time cuz he thinks it makes him look older.

Stupid Chris._  
_  
_Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothin' to me_

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Yes. It's Friday. The LAST DAY UNTIL THE WEEKEND!!! All I have to do is sit through about two more hours. I'm in social studies right now.

Lucky me, Chris decided to sit next to me. He keeps trying to touch me in some way. Like, just five minutes ago, he got his mechanical pencil stuck in my hair, just so he could brush by my cheek.

If this wasn't school, I would so kick his ass._  
_  
_You heard what I said  
I said I don't really like you_

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothin' to me

The last bell just rang, and I am once again headed to my locker.

Oh, great. Mr. Yuckerful is waiting for me.

"Chris, listen. I've been trying to hide it but-"

"I knew it. I knew it was only time before you admitted how much I make you pine for me."

Ew and blech. Yuck, yuck, yuck!

"No, that's not it. Look, okay, you make me-"

"Hot? Sweat? Dazzled? Entranced?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHRIS, YOU SUCK!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, Lilly. What's up? This punk trippin' you up again?" Ah, the knight in shining armor.

"Hey, back off, Ollie, she's in love with ME." Ick. I'm about to puke.

Oooh. Light bulb going off. Maybe this will help.

"If I was so in love with you, would I do this?" I smile at Oliver, and suddenly, I just smack my lips into his.

We make out for a while, and I glance at Chris, whose eyes are about as big as that huge Epcot sphere that looks like a big golf ball.

"Miss Truscott! Mr. Oken! I will see you in detention." Miss Hayes, our English teacher, looks grossed out.

"Hey, that's not the last place I'd want to be." I look straight at Chris, and Oliver and I walk off toward the detention room, Oliver's arm wrapped protectively around me.

_I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you_

You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

I said I don't really like you…

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Well, what did ya think? I haven't written a Loliver oneshot in a while. 

Maddie

Song credits-

_I Don't Really Like You_, by Skye Sweetnam, off of _Noise From The Basement._


End file.
